Prophecy
by Alaskan Malamute
Summary: When Belle founds out she the Prophecy of the world. She will encounter people who want to kill her, others just to use her gift to get want they want. One night she meets her trusty friend, a Taiwanese girl Mei who embarks with Belle. Also there's a handsome gentleman that will meet Belle along with Mei. The handsome lad will change Belle life from now on. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: I'm the Prophecy

Chapter 1: I'm the Prophecy

I was in a ballroom, but their were only three people in the room. There was a yellow-blonde who was probably dyeing. A man with brown locks helping a woman in a black dress her breathing was shallow and slow. "There will be a new prophecy and your son will protect her" the woman said as I walk closer to the scene. "What will she look like, so I can tell my son" the man said as tears roll down his cheek. "She will know by the age of seventeen, so will your son, hair the color of caramel flatten by a green ribbon, fair skin, green bright eyes, on her right ankle will be three anklets the color of blue,green and purple, be wearing a white dress cover by a black cape, she will choose her faith with the people she love, My time has come I hope to see you soon" the woman said as her breath left her body. Everything shift, from a well-lit ballroom to a dark street. I was wearing a black cape under the cape was a knee-length white dress with a red bandage on my left forearm. "There she is, kill her" A person shout, running towards me. My instinct was to run. I had shoes on, but I naturally trip. "I have you now" the man said as he raise his sword. I waiting to be kill when a person with chocolate locks and green eyes, was in front of me with a battle-ax which scared the man away. "My name is Antonio and I be protecting you since you're the prophecy" he said as I got of the ground. "What are you talking about ?" I said as I stared at the man, telling that he was a pirate of some kind. "You're the prophecy" He said as I stared at him as I felt my body became limp with pain then I could see were a pair of boots. I scream at a pain. Blackness was I saw when I open my eyes and saw my brothers, Lars and Lux looking at me was fear. "Bel, it's okay, it was just a dream" Lux said as I saw a black cape hanging on the door with lace-up boots underneath the cape. "Bell, you the next prophecy" Lars said so straight as I sat my up in my bed. "I'm not the prophecy" I said back as I disbelieve I was the prophecy but the dream. "Bel, did you have a startle dream where you saw a man with a battle-ax ?" Lars ask as I saw Lux exit out of the room. "Yes, I did" I said as Lux came back in to the room. "It's said that the prophecy and her protecter will have a strangle dream about each other and meet each other in a beautiful town" Lux said as he pull down the cape and the boots. "Bel, put on the cape and the boots, we're going send you on a boat to Norway" Lars said as I got out of bed. "Why Norway ?" I ask as slip on a white dress then the black cape. "You will find on the way towards the docks" Lars said as I put on the boats with out him. "Wait aren't you coming ?" I ask as I already knew his answer."No, I am sorry but I will meet you again and Lux will be with you" Lars said as Lux was right beside me walking up the plank to the ship. "Brother, I will miss -" Belle said as she start to cry while hugging Lars. "Bell, it will be alright here I got this for you" Lars said as he placed a tulip pendant on Belle's neck. "It will remember about me" He said as Belle look at him. "I will miss you and loves you always" Belle said as hug Lars for the last time before joining her little brother. I will find you soon, Belle thought as the ship sail from the port to the charted waters. Dear Lord, keep my brothers and me from any danger, Belle pray as Lux drag them to room.

* * *

I got the idea from multiple sources but I sorry it's so short. Norway, why?


	2. She's in my dreams

As I walk though the halls of my father's house every thing was bustling outside in the town square. "Honda" I said as my best friend, Honda stare at the window we standing by. "Yes, what is it ?" Honda ask while staring out the window. "What's with the town ?" I ask as Honda turn his head to face me. "It might be about the Prophecy and how she's coming back" Honda said slowly as I remembered my father telling me that story when I was small boy. "Honda do you think the Prophecy is real ?" I ask as Honda stood there with out a respond. "Well, it's depends on your understanding and must be heading home" Honda said as I stood there listening to his words. "Yes, I remember I need a siesta" I said as I open the door for Honda. "Bye, Honda come over tomorrow" I said as Honda nod, walking down the pathway. I quietly shut the door so I won't disturb my father in his study. "Antonio, your father would like to speak to you when you're free" One of the maids said as I nod then walking to my room. It's depends on your understanding, Honda's words keep repeating over in my head as I enter my bedroom.

I plop down on my bed, lying down. I close my eyes and drifting away in to a green scenery. It was a beautiful meadow with blue clear skies but there was a women that had carnmel-color hair with a black cape. I want to know more about this girl, so I walk up to this beautiful girl. As I walk up to her, as I step on a branch easily startling the girl. "What do you want, person ?" She question me while study me. "I not going to hurt you" I said as I threw my hands up to emphasis I wasn't going to hurt her. "Hmph, how can I trust you and what is your name ?" she ask me as I saw how she was wearing a red bandage on left arm. "My name is Antonio and by the chance are you the Prophecy ?" I said as she stared at me. "Huh, how do you know I'm the Prophecy ?" She said as her voice start to get louder. "Because I the Protector of the Prophecy" I said as I chuckled at the words. "Well, then you must know I can disappear ?" She said as she back and blend in with the surround. Next thing I know, I felt a blow to the back of my head then fell to the ground with blackness.

I open my eyes to see that I was still in my room lying on my bed. Then I got up and walk towards the door. The door swung open as I was about lay my hand on the doorknob but I glad i didn't. "Your dad call me over" Honda said as I was surprised to see him. "Antonio...Honda...please come with me" my father said as stared at my dad because he never out of his study. Honda and I follow my father to his study. "Antonio, you're the most important person to the Prophecy" My father said as Honda words echo through my head again. "My son, You're the Protector and Honda you're the Navigator of this group" He said as his eyes sparkled with excitement. " , how will we get to Prophecy when she heading Norway wait how did I know that" Honda said as his eyes pop with surprise. "You, my boy share a connection with her and you be sailing on boat" My Father said as he head my a map, compass and the dock that show a ship. "My son, this your ship to sail now go my boy" He said as Honda and I got up and walk out the door. "This is going to be a great trip" I said as we at harbor looking for my ship to sail. Dear Lord, please let me find her without anyone trying to harm her, I thought as I found my ship.


End file.
